


E tu a giocare sei bravo davvero, ma non con me

by Fedies



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Family, First Dance, Juventus FC Primavera, M/M, Slice of Life, Stagione 2017-18, Wedding, beach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Il fratello del difensore centrale della Primavera della Juve si sposa ed Alex decide di portare Pietro con sé alla cerimonia, anche se tutti pensano sia lì in veste di suo migliore amico.Pietro guarda gli sposi danzare davanti a tutti e li invidia.Allora Alex lo porta a ballare, sulla spiaggia, di notte.





	E tu a giocare sei bravo davvero, ma non con me

L'aria di mare che gli invadeva le narici, l'aroma delle candele, un coro di voci sommesse e le note di una canzone d'amore.

C'era proprio un'atmosfera stupenda quella sera a Bari, per la sorpresa che era stata organizzata alla futura sposa dal fratello di Alex.

Pietro era al settimo cielo, Ale lo voleva lì con lui in quel momento strettamente intimo con la sua famiglia.

Però quando davanti a sua madre e a suo padre lo aveva nuovamente presentato come il suo migliore amico Pietro c'era rimasto un po' male.

Lui del resto ai suoi genitori lo aveva detto di preferire i ragazzi, almeno quello...

Pietro però non voleva rovinare la serata a nessuno dei Vogliacco, così celò dietro un timido sorriso la propria delusione.

La mezzanotte era passata da poco e Pietro se ne stava in disparte, lontano dal resto degli amici e parenti più intimi accorsi per vedere la sorpresa dello sposo, e guardava la coppia ballare teneramente al centro della strada accerchiata da tutti.

Avvertì la mano calda di Alex stringergli appena il fianco e una serie di brividi gli risalirono la schiena.

Si voltò appena, lasciandogli un bacio fugace sul mento.

"A che pensi?" gli chiede Alex, col viso premuto contro il suo capo.

"Dev'essere bello... ballare con la persona che si ama davanti a tutti" sussurra Pietro, con una punta d'invidia e il tono malinconico.

Alex gli prende la mano.

"Vieni, facciamo una passeggiata"

Pietro si lascia trascinare via.

Le loro mani s'intrecciano appena sono lontani da occhi indiscreti.

"Mi dispiace... per non averlo detto ai miei. So che ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso"

Alex prende la parola dopo aver camminato in silenzio per un po' e dal suo tono si evince un sincero rammarico.

"È che con le nozze di mio fratello non potevo rischiare di stravolgere tutto... scusami"

Pietro scuote la testa, in fondo Alex cercava solo di non rendere le cose più complicate in vista del matrimonio, non può e non vuole fargliene una colpa.

"Ehi, è tutto okay. Lo capisco, non ce l'ho con te, sul serio"

Aumentò la stretta tra le proprie mani per rassicurarlo ulteriormente ed Alex gli rivolse un sorriso dolce.

"Per quanto riguarda il ballo... forse si può rimediare" aggiunge il pugliese, con un mezzo sorriso, fermandosi all'imbocco del lungomare.

Pietro ridacchia, quella luce negli occhi di Alex è sempre pericolosa.

"Che vuoi fare?"

"Tu vieni" e detto ciò sta già scavalcando il muretto di cemento per ritrovarsi sulla spiaggia.

L'estate era appena iniziata ed ombrelloni e lettini venivano rimossi presto al pomeriggio, non c'era altro che una sconfinata distesa di sabbia umida che s'infiltrava piacevolmente nelle scarpe.

Il mare era una tavola e le stelle brillavano alte nel cielo notturno.

"Beh?" chiede l'altro, dopo averlo seguito.

Alex smanetta col cellulare, fin quando non parte "Faccio un casino" di Coez.

"Wow Alex, sei proprio un romanticone" lo prende per il culo Pietro, che è più tipo da Jovanotti in queste occasioni.

"Ah, sta zitto e vieni qui"

Alex lo afferra goffamente per i fianchi, stringendolo in un abbraccio buffo.

La risata cristallina di Pietro squarcia l'aria notturna di Bari.

"Ma tu non sai ballare!"

"Perché, tu si?"

Presero a girare e a dondolare su loro stessi in un modo alquanto ridicolo, ridacchiando sommessamente, mentre la canzone man mano scemava.

"Visto? Stai ballando con la persona che ami"

Pietro inarca un sopracciglio divertito.

"Ma come siamo convinti!"

"Oh vaffanculo, mi sto ridicolizzando così solo per te!" ribatte Alex, pestandogli volutamente il piede.

Il terzino ride ancora, stavolta contro il collo di Alex, poiché l'abbraccio è diventato sempre più stretto, annullando la distanza che c'è tra loro.

"Comunque hai ragione"

Alex, al solito, sembra scendere dalle nuvole.

"Mh?"

"Ti amo"

Il difensore centrale abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo, un piacevole calore gli si fa strada nel petto come ogni volta che Pietro pronuncia quelle due magiche parole.

La distanza tra loro ormai è diventata ridicola e Alex ha appena il tempo di sussurrargli a fior di labbra un sommesso "Anche io" che Pietro lo sta già baciando, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.

Nel frattempo il cellulare riproduce un'altra canzone rap decisamente poco sentimentale che fa ridere entrambi appena si staccano.

"Hai capito che se qualcuno ci vede ballare così addio ad un'onorata carriera?"

Alex scuote la testa divertito, mentre ancora se ne stanno avvinghiati l'uno all'altro dondolando scompostamente.

"Prima o poi balleremo davanti ad altre persone. Che ne sai, magari ti sposo"

Pietro lo abbraccia e col sorriso sulle labbra si perde a guardare la distesa piatta del mare in quella notte d'inizio estate.

“Mio Dio, vuoi proprio condannarmi”

“Saresti proprio carino in abito bianco”

“Continua a sognare!”

La musica in modo totalmente casuale continua a venir fuori dal cellulare e loro ancora più casualmente si muovono su e giù sulla sabbia, talvolta guardandosi negli occhi e sorridendo subito dopo.

Nessuno dei due pensa sia ridicolo, anzi, Pietro crede proprio che sia il momento più bello della sua vita. Per il momento non è necessario che tutti li guardino.

Ormai è notte fonda e la mamma di Alex li cerca in lungo e in largo, finché il figlio non le manda un SMS.

“Dormo in spiaggia con Pietro” c'è scritto.

Il compagno gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso.

“Non lo troverà strano? Due migliori amici dormono insieme in spiaggia?”

“Chi se ne frega”

E gli tappa la bocca con un bacio.

Pietro non protesta.

Almeno quella sera vuole immaginarsi un futuro semplice come lo dipinge Alex.


End file.
